


Olvidate de tus Clichés

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Aunque el bullying ya no fuera tan frecuente en los últimos tiempos, las horas de clases siempre habían sido muy exhaustivas para Flor. Aprender, en general, le había costado bastante; los números, las letras, todo. En otras palabras, el colegio y Flor nunca habían tenido una muy buena relación.Sin embargo, el día que Jazmín del Río pasó a ser su compañera, todo cambió.





	Olvidate de tus Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un montón que yo me moría por escribir algo acerca de las chicas en el secundario, así que estoy re feliz por subir esto ^-^
> 
> Probablemente van a haber uno o dos capítulos escritos desde el punto de vista de Jazmín, pero esta historia es centrada mayoritariamente en Flor.
> 
> El título es de la canción Je Veux, de Zaz.

_"Hola, bebé! Que tengas un hermoso primer día. Te amo ♡"_

   Flor sonrió a la pantalla de su celular. Se sintió más relajada, aunque no estaba nerviosa realmente.

_"Vos también. Te amo un montón ♡♡♡"_

   Su hermana mayor solía mandarle mensajitos amorosos todos los días y a Flor eso le encantaba. Hacía un año que Virginia ya no vivía con ella y Teresa, y esos mensajitos la ayudaban a sentir que la chica no se había ido de casa de verdad.

   Mario le había regalado un departamento chiquito, más cerca a la Universidard de Buenos Aires, por el excelente desempeño que había tenido durante su primer año en la facultad de Derecho. Ahora, precisamente en este mismo momento, Virgina estaba a punto de empezar su tercer año en la facultad mientras Flor empezaba su segundo en el secundario, y la menor todavía la extrañaba como si Virginia se hubiera mudado un par de días atrás.

   Las primeras semanas sin su hermana viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella no habían sido para nada fáciles. Virginia era su mejor - y única - amiga desde que Flor se reconocía. Su salvadora, literalmente. La persona que le hacía rolitos en el pelo y le murmuraba "no le hagas caso" siempre que su mamá le decía algo duro; la persona que había dicho "tenemos que cambiar de colegio" a Mario y Teresa cuando el bullying se había resultado insoportable por primera vez para una Flor de seis años - habían cambiado ambas de colegio por la misma razón dos veces más en nueve años y era Virginia quien siempre se daba cuenta cuando Flor ya no podía soportar algo.

   La mayor la cuidaba y la protegía de una manera que ni Mario, mucho menos Teresa sabían hacer. No habían sido sus papás quienes habían enseñado a Flor qué era amor incondicional, sino Virginia.

\- Vos sabés que sos mi persona favorita en el mundo mundial, ¿no? - le había preguntado Virginia hacía un año. Flor había asentido y se reído mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas. Esa era una cosa que solían decir la una a la otra cuando eran chiquitas. - Entonces sabés que yo no te voy a dejar nunca, jamás en la vida. Ni cuando me mude a ese departamento, ni cuando me mude a mi futura casa de tres pisos y tenga los cuatro hijos que decís vos que voy a tener.

\- Bueno, está bien. Te mudás, decorás todo así con tu onda aburrida de casi abogada y yo después te llevo algunas de mis cositas para darle color al lugar.

\- ¡Eu! - Virginia le había dado una palmadita en el muslo y luego las dos se habían largado a reír, emocionadas, abrazándose fuerte.

   Flor sonrió otra vez, recordándose del momento. La idea de su hermana diciéndole  _casa_  a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera  _su_  casa había amedrentado un montón a ella al principio.

\- Bueno, si el problema es la plata y el tiempo que ella desperdicia yendo a la facu en colectivo, regalala un auto - había sugerido Flor a su papá antes de haber hablado con Virginia acerca de su decisión. - No va a acarrear tantos cambios y encima es más barato.

   A Flor no le gustaban para nada los autos, básicamente por los atascos y la poluición que generaban. Sin embargo, ella detestaba los cambios aún más.

\- Nah, si sabés que a Vir no le gusta manejar - le había dicho Mario.

   Flor sabía. Virginia se había ido muy bien en las clases teóricas de manejo, pero decía que se le había helado la sangre cuando salió a manejar en la calle por primera vez, al lado de su instructor. Después de esa primera clase práctica, la chica había desistido de aprender a manejar. Le daba pánico la posibilidad de causar un accidente.

   Igual, todo se fue normalizando con el pasar de los meses. El pánico que le daba a Flor la posibilidad de vivir sin su hermana - o sea, a solas con su mamá -, de a poco fue desapareciendo. Ella y Teresa tampoco sentaban la una frente a la otra y tenían largas charlas acerca de sus gustos y de como habían sido sus días, pero sí, la convivencia era más o menos pacífica. Además, unos veinte minutos en colectivo, nomás, separaban la casa de Flor del edificio de Virginia. Se veían dos veces por semana, mínimo. A veces tres o cuatro, cuando la mayor no tenía mucho que estudiar. Flor se quedaba a dormir con su hermana siempre que podía y ya varias de sus cositas coloridas adornaban el living/cuarto de Virginia. En resúmen, toda la cosa de la mudanza no había resultado tan terrible como la mente de Flor había dramatizado.

    _"Estás aburrida así como yo?"_ , escribió Flor y mandó a Virginia mientras esperaba, sentada en uno de los bancos que había en el patio del colegio, que sonara el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

_"Para nada. Viste que yo por fin voy a empezar a tener clases de derecho penal? Bue, mi profesor se está presentando y DIOS MÍO. Después hablamos, sí?"_

   Flor se rió. Virginia había puesto tres caritas de enamorada al lado del  _dios mío_.

   _"Dale. Pero no te enamores eh. Seguro es cuarentón el tipo y tiene el pito seco."_

_"Jajajajajaja callate nena. Y no te puedo prometer que no me voy a enamorar pq sí, es cuarentón él pero no sabés lo bueno que está. Seguro tiene todo en el cuerpo muy bien hidratado todavía."_

   Flor se rió otra vez mientras su rostro se convertía en una muequita de asco.

    _"Tengo ganas de vomitar"_ , escribió y volvió a guardar su celular en su mochila.

   El cielo estaba nublado y Flor se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo el fresco aire matutino. Cuando miró hacia su derecha, nomás por instinto, la presencia de una chica, quien se había sentado a su lado sin que Flor percebiera, casi la hizo saltar de su asiento.

\- Ay, perdón, no te quise asustar - dijo la chica. Había calma en su tono de voz y algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

\- No, todo bien - Flor le aseguró, llevando una mano hacia su pecho a ver sí lograba recuperar su tranquilidad anterior.

   La chica la miraba con dosis aparentemente iguales de curiosidad y duda; parecía estar buscando alguna información. Era nueva en el colegio, de eso Flor estaba segura. De lo contrario, Flor tenía muy en claro que se recordaría de su pelo largo, colorado y brillante, y de su onda en general, que era un tanto como _punk_ \- llevaba puesta una campera de cuero por sobre su remera, jeans ligeramente rasgados y, como la cereza encima de una torta, una _choker_ alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¿Sabés dónde es el aula 211? - preguntó la chica por fin. Parecía estar algo nerviosa y a Flor eso le pareció adorable a tal punto de que sintió a sí misma relajarse. - Es del segundo año, ¿viste?

   Flor sabía. Solo había dos aulas destinados a cada año del secundario en el colegio - el foco de él era la escuela primaria -, por eso no le sorprendió tanto a ella saber que iban a ser compañeras. Igual, Flor parpadeó con fuerza. Era pésima dando informaciones, principalmente a la gente que no conocía.

\- Sí, _hmm_. Va a ser el mío también. Si querés, te acompaño.

   La chica sonrió y se paró en seguida.

\- Dale.

\- Pero falta todavía, eh - Flor informó. Unos quince minutos, faltaba.

\- Ah, okay - la chica volvió a sentarse y a poner su mochila entre sí y Flor en el banco.

   Se quedaron las dos envueltas en un silencio medio incómodo por un ratito; tiempo suficiente para que Flor oliera en el aire el perfume de la chica. Un perfume masculino y muy rico. 

   Pensar que tal se había quedado impregnado en su ropa después del abrazo de un probable novio habría sido bastante lógico, pero, para Flor, fue mucho más fácil pensar que la chica tenía el frasco de ese perfume en su propio cuarto. Quería seguir respirando el aire perfumado a su alrededor por un ratito más, pero no sabía qué decir para que ella se quedara. Tampoco quería que ella se sintiera obligada a quedarse solamente porque iban a ser compañeras. Su indecisión comenzó a ponerla todavía más nerviosa y a hacer que esa incomodidad, que sentía siempre que trataba de contener uno de sus tics, recorriera todo el largo de su brazo derecho.

   Luego, quien se asustó fue la chica.

\- Ay, perdón, perdón, perdón - dijo Flor apenas su brazo volvió a bajar. Sus dedos se habían chocado ligeramente contra el hombro de ella. - ¿Te lastimé?

\- No, no, para nada - la preocupación volvió a sus ojos. - ¿Estás bien vos?

\- Sí - Flor trató de sonreír. - Es que... sí.

    Por un momento, pensó en explicarla todo, así, como que de un tirón, pero tuvo miedo. Era demasiado pronto y, no sabía por qué, pero no quería que esa chica se alejara de ella o la mirara con pena. Cortó el contacto visual y se puso a mirar a sus dedos, que temblaban. Sentía los ojos de la chica aún sobre ella, mirándola todavía con preocupación y algo de curiosidad, pero no una curiosidad invasiva, sino una que indicaba que quería preguntarle si de verdad estaba todo bien.

   En seguida, Flor tiró su brazo derecho hacia arriba por una segunda vez, involuntaria y tan violentamente que le dolió toda la musculatura de ese brazo - menos mal que esta vez no había golpeado a la chica. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su brazo izquierdo sujetaba el derecho con más fuerza todavía, casi con rabia.

\- Mierda - dijo entre dientes, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y manteniendo su brazo pegado a su cuerpo.

   Estaba segura de que ahora la chica la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, si es que todavía seguía a su lado. Sin embargo, Flor luego sintió una mano en su hombro. Una mano cálida, amiga, que claramente sabía reconfortar. Ese toque hizo que toda la musculatura del cuerpo de Flor se relajara, incluso antes de que ella volviera a abrir los ojos.

\- Ey, está todo bien. De verdad. No hace falta que te contengas.

   La chica hablaba con una suavidad increíble. Flor se recostó en el respaldo del banco, finalmente abriendo los ojos y soltando su brazo.  _No hace falta que te contengas._  Ella parecía saber exactamente por qué Flor recién había tratado de contenerse.

\- Es que yo tengo un problema, ¿viste? - Flor volvió a mirarla, por fin sintiéndose cómoda para hablar de eso con ella.

\- Tenés Síndrome de Tourette, ¿no?

   La boca de la morena se abrió como si ella estuviera delante de un ser venido de otro planeta. El nombre había sido pronunciado con perfección, sin titubeos. La chica claramente sabía lo que estaba diciendo y eso a Flor nunca le había pasado. Nunca, en los diez años que llevaba conviviendo con el síndrome, se había cruzado con alguien que supiera el "nombre científico" de sus tics nerviosos, salvo la docena de médicos que había visitado desde que tenía seis años y Sebastián, su psicólogo.

\- ¿Como sabés?

   La chica se encogió de hombros, algo tímida.

\- Es que te estaba mirando recién. Perdón por eso, por cierto. Sé que no hay que mirar. Pero, bueno, ví como parpadeabas fuerte, como hacías ese ruidito con tu garganta y, claro, todo lo de tu brazo también.

\- No, no. Digo el nombre. ¿Cómo sabés el nombre? - aclaró Flor en seguida, y ahora lo que no podía contener era la animación, la felicidad que sentía por haber encontrado a alguien que la había entendido así de rápido.

\- Ah - la chica sonrió, pareciendo relajarse también. - Bueno, es que uno de los chicos que trabajan con mi papá lo tiene. Y yo conozco a ese chico hace un montón.

   Flor se quedó mirando fijo a sus ojos verdes por un ratito - definitivamente más que el tiempo necesario - y entonces asintió, sonriendo.

\- Wow.

   La chica soltó una risita.

\- ¿Por qué wow?

 - Porque es increíble que yo no te tenga que explicar nada. Yo siempre tengo como que un monólogo preparado, ¿viste? - contestó Flor y las dos se reiron - Pero no me malinterpretes, eh. A mí no me molesta explicar a la gente qué es lo que me pasa. Vos simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa.

    La chica apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del banco y se acercó un tantito casi imperceptible a Flor.

\- ¿Una sorpresa buena? - era básicamente una afirmación que buscaba una confirmación mínima y que tenía una suavidad distinta; se asemejaba ligeramente a un coqueteo.

   Flor sintió su corazón calentito así como sus mejillas y, por unos segundos, se permitió jugar también, acercándose un tantito más a la chica.

\- Muy buena.

   Se rieron las dos juntas otra vez y Flor observó como la chica también sonrojaba.

\- ¿A qué se dedica tu papá? - preguntó Flor después de un corto momento de silencio.

   Tal pregunta sonó medio rara saliendo de su boca al principio, pues la una todavía no sabía cual era el nombre de la otra, pero tal rareza duró un segundo, nomás. Una conexión literalmente instantánea se había formado entre ellas hacía unos minutos, así que Flor trató de convencerse de que no estaba mal preguntarle algo así a la chica.

\- Bueno, mi papá es el dueño de una empresa de publicidad y el chico de quien te hablé recién es uno de los publicistas que trabajan con él.

   Flor se tomó un ratito para pensar acerca de esa información. El señor era el dueño de la empresa, o sea, técnicamente, el chico trabajaba  _para_  él. Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que la joven decía "con él". Ese cambio de preposición demostraba una grán humildad, lo que emocionó a Flor. En seguida, imagenes de un hombre de treinta y pocos años, que vestía un traje y cargaba un maletín a todos lados llenaron la cabeza de ella. Como en una escena de una película, Flor veía ese hombre en su mente presentando una campaña publicitaria a su jefe y a una docena de colegas, todos con sus trajes y sus maletines. Parado frente a toda esa gente, el hombre chasqueaba sus dedos involuntariamente de cuando en cuando, movía sus hombros hacia arriba, tiraba su cabeza hacia un lado y soltaba ruiditos - todo exactamente como hacía ella -, pero nadie se importaba porque él era elocuente, gracioso y carismático. Esa información que recién le había regalado la chica y principalmente tales imagenes en su mente llenaron a Flor de esperanza. Muchas personas a lo largo de sus dieciséis años le habían dicho que ella era perfectamente capaz de ser lo que quisiera ser, y ella casi siempre había creído en esas palabras, en su propia capacidad, pero ahora era como si Flor creyera aún más en todo eso. Y sabía que tenía a esa joven de pelo hermoso y presencia reconfortante que agradecer.

\- Otra vez, wow.

   La chica se rió con ternura nuevamente.

\- Y ahora, ¿por qué?

- Porque yo nunca he conocido a nadie que lo tenga en "la vida real". O sea, solo en los grupos de apoyo que mi psicólogo a veces insiste en que yo vaya, aunque no me gusta mucho porque la mayoría de las cosas que dicen allá nunca me llega. Casi todos los discursos parecen haber sido copiados de libros de autoayuda, ¿viste? Así que, no sé. Me hizo bien que me hayas contado eso.

   La chica le sonrió con dulzura, tomó su mano izquierda y la apretó como si ambas fueran amigas hacía muchos años. Flor bajó su mirada hacia ese gesto tan tierno y lo observó por varios segundos. No sabía como explicar la sensación, pero era como si lo momento en general se sintiera muy cierto.

\- Bueno, me alegro.

   Entonces, Flor despertó de ese pequeño trance y por fin extendió su mano derecha.

\- Flor - dijo, con una sonrisa abierta.

\- ¿Flor? - la chica soltó su mano izquierda y apretó la derecha - Jazmín. Bueno, ya tenemos algo más en común.

   Antes de responder a eso, Flor se tomó unos segundos más simplemente para apreciar ese nombre, que era lindo principalmente porque hacía justicia a la dulzura y a la calma que había dentro de la chica.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, por los nombres de flores y porque vos tenés Tourette y yo no soy una total ignorante con respecto a ese tema. O sea, a vos te hizo bien que yo te contara lo que te conté y a mí me hizo bien hacerte bien.

   Seguían ambas con sus manos pegadas la una a la otra, como si no quiseran despegarlas. 

\- Sí - asintió Flor, simplemente. Esas palabras la habían dejado medio aturdida.

   Jazmín por fin soltó la mano de Flor, despacio, y la morena en seguida se encontró extrañando el contacto.

\- Te cuento una cosa más, si no te aburro.

\- ¿Qué? - alentó Flor, como una nena lista para que le contaran un cuento. Sentía que nunca se iba a aburrir de Jazmín; sentía que las palabras de ella iban a llegar a sí siempre, de una forma que las que eran dichas en los grupos de apoyo jamás habían logrado hacer.

\- No, que cuando yo ví ese chico por primera vez, trabajando con mi papá, yo todavía era muy chiquita y él todavía era un aprendiz. Yo me acuerdo que, el mismo día, pregunté a mi papá por qué él hacía los movimientos que hacía. Mi papá no supo contestarme con sus palabras, entonces me llevó a comprar un DVD de una película que se llama... - Jazmín hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. - Ay, tiene _clase_ en el título. Es sobre un profesor que tiene Tourette.

\- Al Frente de la Clase - informó Flor, algo jadeante. El corazón le latía rápido y sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos. No podía creer.

   Jazmín chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y regaló a Flor una sonrisa abierta.

\- ¡Esa!

   La morena cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda. Se le temblaban los dedos debido a la emoción. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que una mina que apenas conocía le pareciera tan divina?

\- Ay, no puedo creer que conozcas a esa película.

\- ¿Te encanta a vos también?

\- Me salvó la vida a mí, literalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? Contame.

   Jazmín le miraba muy fijo a los ojos, como si Flor fuera la persona más interesante del mundo, y Flor no estaba para nada acostumbrada a que la miraran así. Sonrojó fuerte y no pudo mantener su propia mirada clavada en los ojos verdes de Jazmín. Eran demasiado intensos.

\- Hmm, bueno, yo empecé a estudiar acá cuando tenía diez años. Pasé por tres otros colegios antes, no aguanté más que un año en cada uno porque no me dejaban en paz, los chicos e incluso algunos de los profesores. Pero, bueno, al fin llegué acá y para mí fue como que un respiro enorme porque me encontré teniendo clases con la mejor profesora del mundo. Ella un día me vio llorando por los pasillos durante el recreo, me preguntó qué me pasaba y yo le conté que un par de pibitos se había agarrado conmigo y que yo estaba cansada de tener que cambiar de colegio por ser como soy. El día siguiente, ella entró a nuestro aula con un proyector en un brazo y un laptop en el otro. Fue impresiosante porque, después que vimos la peli todos juntos, los chicos empezaron a respetarme, a entenderme y a preguntarme boludeces tipo si me duelen los tics o si se van cuando yo me duermo - Flor hizo una pausa y se rió, todavía emocionada. La risa de Jazmín se unió a la suya. - Y creo que esa profe les pidió a todos los otros profesores del colegio que hicieran que sus alumnos vieran la peli también porque yo nunca más sufrí como solía sufrir antes.

   Cuando concluyó, Flor se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy aliviada, muy en paz, como si recién hubiera salido de una de sus sesiones semanales con Sebastián. No, de hecho, se sentía mucho mejor, porque sabía que Jazmín no le iba a cobrar por haberla escuchado y también porque Sebastián no la miraba como la estaba mirando la joven en este momento.

\- Ay, que linda - Jazmín le acarició la mejilla. El elogio parecía ser para sí y para su profesora del cuarto grado a la vez.

   Flor cerró los ojos por un segundo y se inclinó muy ligeramente hacia ese toque casi íntimo. Apenas el perfume que estaba momentáneamente impregnado en la muñeca de Jazmín adentró sus narinas, el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases sonó. No podía ser que se conocieran hacía solamente quince minutos. Simplemente no era posible. Flor estaba segura de que el tiempo había sido distorcionado.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos? - Jazmín alejó su mano del rostro de Flor, como si no quisiera hacerlo, y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Vamos - dijo Flor, parándose casi sin animación también, pero en seguida se acordó que iba a tener el resto del año para estar junto a Jazmín, y entonces volvió a animarse.

   Algo desde algun lugar de su corazón le decía, mientras ella subía por las escaleras al lado de Jazmín, que había encontrado a alguien que, en un futuro muy cercano, iba a compartir con Virginia el puesto de "su persona favorita en el mundo mundial".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me resultó muy fácil pensar en las chicas como adolescentes, Flor principalmente, por su ternura e inocencia infinitas.
> 
> Pd: Al Frente de la Clase es un peliculón increíble! Está en youtube ♡


End file.
